


keep you on your best behavior

by peachtipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ass to Mouth, Crossdressing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Fuck, Established Relationship, Hankvin Week 2018, M/M, Maid Outfit Gavin Reed, Maids, Moving In Together, Sex on Furniture, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: A redness appeared on his cheeks as his eyes fell on the ancient artefact on top: a doujinshi.He eyed the figure on the cover, donning a frilly maid’s dress. Of course, Hank had a kink for that. Poking through the other little books in the box, he found many others with similar covers to it, flipping through the pages as an idea popped into his head. It was stupid, but it would make good for a laugh.What Gavin didn't expect, however, was for it to escalate how it did.In which Gavin dresses up and makes Hank breakfast, however, the Lieutenant just so happens to have an appetite for a different type of meal.





	keep you on your best behavior

It all started with a joke on impulse.

Gavin had finally left his small, run-down apartment to move in with Hank. There was enough room for him and his two cats to start living in the once family home after all. Nutmeg and Giner had settled in quite well, despite the presence of Hank’s St. Bernard. It had taken a while for them to cease hissing at the large, docile dog and pounce on him whenever he passed by but there were never were any major issues between the pets. Occasionally, the cats would still give the dirty eye to Sumo but hey, baby steps.

The usage of the word ‘partner’ for more than just a work arrangement when it came to Hank was still alien in Gavin’s mouth but over time, he’ll get less awkward about it for sure. Maybe even pull out the ‘b’ word that he hasn’t used since his freshman high school years. It had taken Gavin years of pining after the older man until he had finally made his move doing so haphazardly and spontaneously thanks to a liquor-induced boost from trying to out-drink his friend and fellow co-worker Tina during their staff Christmas party almost a year ago. It ended up with the silver-haired Lieutenant holding a kneeling Gavin over the toilet as he threw up, one hand on his waist and the other over his forehead to stop him from plunging headfirst into the bowl. Somehow, this led to Gavin pouring out his feelings like word vomit and before the younger detective knew it, they were fucking raw like rabbits at the back of Hank’s car.

And now here he was, moving in with Anderson. It almost seemed surreal that it was happening.

But it was.

He was currently crouched, sifting through the boxes in his closet, trying to make space for his own stuff when a particular taped up box caught his attention. He reached out for it, pulling it towards him. It was plastered with 'fragile' stickers and heavy enough that Gavin would have to put up a struggle to lift it up. His finger caught with a piece of lifted tape which was sealing it closed. Although Gavin knew he shouldn't really be going through his partner's stuff he was also pretty nosy. Part of why he liked his job; he liked getting into other's business.

Hank was still at the precinct so he gave in to his curiosity and against better judgement, he sat down cross-legged on the floor and tugged the thick strip of tape off. It came off easily, the glue having gone dry over time- indicating that whatever was inside has been left untouched for at least a couple of years. Opening the worn cardboard flaps, it only took Gavin one peak to realise why the contents had been stashed away.

A redness appeared on his cheeks as his eyes fell on the ancient artefact on top: a doujinshi.

He eyed the figure on the cover, donning a frilly maid’s dress. Of course, Hank had a kink for that. Poking through the other little books in the box, he found many others with similar covers to it, flipping through the pages as an idea popped into his head. It was stupid, but it would make good for a laugh.

What Gavin didn't expect, however, was for it to escalate how it did.

* * *

Hank's stirred from his slumber with the scent of food wafting through his bedroom's ajar door. It had been a common occurrence in the mornings since the detective had moved in- especially when they both had a simultaneous day off. The Lieutenant was taken back when he first discovered that Gavin fucking Reed could actually cook. And he actually cooked really well. "Perks of being an only child with absent parents" was Gavin's sarcastic reply when Hank had asked him where he learnt to do so, leaving the conversation at that as he wolfed down the big plate of pasta in front of him.

As Hank made his way downstairs in nothing but his briefs and the open robe he wore indoors, he walked towards the kitchen where he expected Gavin to be, pausing to lean down and scratch Sumo behind his ears for a moment before going around the corner leading to said room.

He wasn't sure what choked out noise came out of his mouth when he laid his eyes on Gavin's get up but it had been loud enough for the man to take his attention off from the stove and focus it onto Hank.

"Good morning Hank," he said in a too-cheerful manner, the corner of his mouth threatening to curl up into a smirk. However, he managed to keep the playful smile on his face, batting his eyelashes innocently at the other.

Gavin's getup was ... a sight to behold if Hank had to be honest. Gavin's usual messy morning hair was held back a small frilly headdress, matching the frills lining the edges of his black dress with puffy sleeves and several layers of thin petticoats. The dress was short and raised enough for the older man to see something red peak from underneath just above the exposed upper portion of his thighs. The rest of his legs were covered with dark stockings, garters attached to them to keep them rolled up properly. They appeared to be a size too small for the detective's slightly muscled legs, their black fabric appearing stressed as it stretched over his skin. He bore no shoes on his feet and as he tore his gaze away from Hank to keep working on breakfast, he navigated from the stove to the coffee machine, lithe on his toes as he reached into the cabinet for pet food to fill the three food bowls residing on the furthest side of the room. To Hank's dismay, as Gavin went to serve the pet food, he crouched down rather than bent over so he was unable to see what he was exactly sporting under the skirt.

"You can go sit down," hummed Gavin, snapping Hank out of his (perverted) thoughts as he gestured to the single chair by the table. There were supposed to be two others but they were nowhere in sight. Hank decided to ignore him and padded over towards the stove where his dressed up partner resumed to frying what appeared to be like french toast, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind before nuzzling his face against the crook of his neck.

"Where the fuck did you get this, Reed?" chuckled Hank, pressing a small kiss against his neck as he slipped his hands over the soft fabric of the small apron covering the front of the man's get up. Gavin swatted Hank's hands off him, turning around to face him before pointing to the table. To this, the older man sighed, rolling his eyes but at the end, obliged to Gavin's command.

"You know, I'm the one who's supposed to be ordering you around," pointed out Hank as he sat down, resting his elbows on the table as he hungrily looked at Gavin with an appetite that wasn't just for food bubbling inside his core.

"Not when I'm cooking," said Gavin, waving his spatula around to emphasize his point before turning off the burners, taking the pan with the bread off and scooping it up to serve it onto a plate. Grabbing the maple syrup bottle that he had prepared prior, he popped it open before pouring it onto the finished dish after cutting the toast into smaller, bite-sized pieces. Picking up the plate, he crossed over to check the coffee machine. The water needed another minute or two to heat up completely so he just made his way over to where his partner was eagerly sitting.

He placed the plate in front of him, earning him a raised eyebrow from Hank and the words, "Aren't you going to feed it to me yourself?" to which Gavin responded with a huff. However, it didn't have the usual underlying tone of annoyance as Hank quickly realised when the younger male walked towards him.

“From all the things to be into,” sneered Gavin, sliding onto Hank’s lap, legs hanging on either side of his thighs with the plate of maple syrup drenched french toast in one hand. The older man moved his hands to grab Gavin by the hips but the latter swatted them away once more with his own free hand.

“No touching,” he said, giving his hips a small thrust forwards, earning him an annoyed groan from Hank. Taking one of the small square-cut slices of grilled bread between his fingers, he brought it up to Hank’s lips. The other opened his mouth and allowed Gavin to feed it to him.

“Not bad,” he said, chewing it. His eyes darted to Gavin’s fingers and before the other could complain, he grabbed him by the wrist and brought them to his mouth, licking off them the maple syrup smeared over the tips where he had grabbed the bread. Gavin felt his face flare up but made no move to snatch his hand away. Instead, he retorted how he always did- with a stupid remark.

“You’re really going senile, having me feed you, old man,” he said and Hank rolled his eyes, dropping his hand before taking the plate away from his hands.

“If you’re dressing up as a maid, go act the part and get me my coffee,” said Hank, voice slightly stern but playful.

Gavin narrowed his eyes at him but quickly hopped off his lap. As he turned around to go check on said coffee, Hank took the quick opportunity to land a swift smack to his ass, striking him between the hem of the dress and the back of his thighs. The other man felt his body jolt at the contact, biting back a moan that was threatening to make its way out of him. Stubbornly, he refused to show any sign of reaction to what the other had just done however and concentrated on fixing the Lieutenant's drink.

After pouring the dark blend into a porcelain mug which he had gotten the other man as a gift- white with the words 'World's Best Daddy' in a colourful lettering printed onto it- he handed it to him before going back to the kitchen counter to clean it up. As soon as he was done, he took the headdress off his head, already making his way out of the room when he felt a hand tug at the back of his dress.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, a glint in his eyes as he pushed his half-eaten food and still full mug to one side of the table- and pulled Gavin towards him.

"Changing," said Gavin impatiently, "You're liking this way too much when I intended for it to be a lame joke."

Hank grinned slyly, his lips curling upwards as he rested his palms against the exposed skin between Gavin’s skirt and thigh-high stockings, gently manoeuvring him to stand between his own spread legs so he could let his hands wander over his get up a bit more before sliding them beneath his petticoats. The younger male exhaled breathily when he felt Hank’s fingers trace the outline of his lacey underwear, his cock twitching in the too small garment when they got particularly close to it.

“You know,” mumbled Hank, voice dropping dangerously low as his hands snaked further back, cupping Gavin’s ass and giving it a hard squeeze, “I could go for a little more breakfast right now.”

“What are you implying, dirty old man?” huffed Gavin, biting back a small groan at the feeling of the other kneading the firm flesh to his rear in his large hands.

Hank stood up, almost knocking his chair in the process and with one swift movement, spun Gavin around and bent him over the table in front of them, pinning him down with his hands on his shoulders. The latter almost felt the air in his lungs get knocked out at the sudden change in position, gasping loudly when his cheek met the wooden surface.

“I mean, I still want to eat some more,” whispered Hank as he leaned against Gavin, his chest flush against the small of the younger detective’s back as one of his hands slid downwards to hitch up Gavin’s skirt as much as possible. A needy whine escaped from the back of Gavin’s throat at the realisation of the obvious subtext within Hank’s words. The Lieutenant placed a small, open mouth kiss at the back of Gavin’s neck before taking a step back from him, standing up straight only momentarily before crouching downwards until he was at eye-level with the other’s racy red lingerie.

“So gorgeous,” he murmured as he curled his fingers around the waistband of the garment, pulling it back a little before letting it go with a snap against Gavin’s skin, eliciting a small moan from him. Hooking his fingers around both sides of the lacy panties, Hank pulled them down to expose Gavin’s ass with one smooth slide.

Wasting no time, the older of the pair laid his palms over Gavin's cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal the puckered hole in between. Without prior warning, he leaned forwards sticking his tongue out to run it across the ring of muscle. He could hear Gavin choke out a moan, cursing beneath his breath before burying his mouth against his ass as he fervently trailed the wet muscle up and down and around his entrance before dipping the tip of it inside. To this, Gavin's cursing and needy moans grew louder as he started to rut his now very erect dick against the table. Hank's grip on him grew firmer, pushing him down by his rear so that he stops moving, earning him a whine, but apart from that, his partner remained complaint.

Hank continued at it for a few more moments before moving away and standing up. Leaning over Gavin, he placed three of his fingers against the other male's lips, probing them open to which the other made easier by parting them himself. Although they've gone through this many times before and Gavin really didn't need to be ordered on what to do, Hank still said the command out loud for the other to hear.

"Suck," he said, voice low and domineering and no sooner had the words left his mouth, Gavin pressed his tongue against the digits and focused on producing enough saliva to get them dripping with the fluid. Once he does so, Hank pulls them out to stick them in another one of his cavities.

Gavin shuddered beneath the massive man towering over him as he felt one finger penetrate him. His body had become so used to the feeling of having the other fingering him that it just skipped that stage of discomfort and melted into a sensation of relaxing bliss. Two, three digits made their way inside of Gavin, stretching him open in scissoring movements as he sighed deeply.

The calmness washing over Gavin was quickly broken however by a sharp smack against his ass. The man stubbornly bit back a moan as Hank used his free hand that he had just brought down on him to trace the red mark he left on his skin, murmuring the words, "I want to hear you," and Gavin nodded, despite being aware that the other couldn't really see his head as he did so. For this, Hank landed his palm against his ass again, half on the mark he had just left and half on the still unreddened skin. Gavin moaned this time, louder than he had that morning and his voice only escalated further with each hefty smack against his rear. Hank kept his other fingers inside him throughout, pumping them in and out like a piston with every smack until Gavin became, sobbing, needy mess.

"Hank... I swear to god-!" Gavin was about to curse Hank for not having already impaled him on his dick but his words were cut short when the other man's fingers curled against just the right spot and sent shocks of pleasure coursing through his entire body.

"Were you saying something?" said Hank, a satisfied smirk on his features as his fingers massaged the bundle of nerves. A loud cry tore from Gavin, throat already sore with how loud and oral he had been already as he threw his head back, pushing against Hank's hands in rhythm with the stroking against his inner walls.

However, although the man didn't finish his sentence, Hank still got the message and his fingers suddenly disappeared from inside of him, making Gavin feel empty and begging to be filled up again by something bigger and girthier. The older man let go of Gavin completely, the latter scrambling to grip tightly on the table as his body felt numb, slightly ditzy and very out of it, too horny to make sense what was going on behind him till he heard the scrape of the chair that Hank had knocked down earlier as he brought it back up properly. Firm hands where gripping him by the hips again and Gavin found himself once more on Hank's lap, pressed closely against his chest as he heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper get pulled down and a few seconds later, he felt Hank's rub against the now sore skin of his cheeks.

Keeping a hand over his waist, he brought the other one to grab Gavin by the chin, tilting it upwards to have a better look at his face- and what a sight it was. Gavin's pupils were blown out behind his half-closed eyelids, tear streaks running down his cheeks and a single trail of saliva glistening from the corner of his mouth. He looked absolutely debauched and the concept of that alone sent a pulse running through his dick against Gavin's ass. Hank caressed his flushed cheek, skin burning to the touch as Gavin leaned against the palm of his hand.

"Fuck me already, old man," he said, voice merely a whisper as he inched his head forwards, brushing his lips against Hank's and his partner kissed him back tenderly, which was enough for Gavin to move into a more serene headspace- even if it was just for a brief moment because as soon as their lips parted from one another's, he felt Hank lift him up by the hips and line himself against the younger detective's hole before pushing the tip inside. Gavin rested his hands on Hank's shoulders, closing his eyes as he sank onto his cock, concentrating on his breathing as the other's sex breached him. Once he was fully sheathed inside of him, Hank stood still for a moment to allow Gavin's body to settle. The only movement his did was that of his mouth peppering small kisses over his partner's face, muttering praises and words of reassurance at how well he was taking him. He also smoothened out his skirt over Gavin's legs and his lap as it had gotten bunched up against their fronts in the process of shifting positions.

Gavin was the first one to move, lifting his hips up slowly before bottoming out over Hank's cock again, repeating the action again at a quicker pace with the addition of the older man thrusting up into him as well. They did this over and over again until they established a rhythm. Gavin mind was all over the place, blabbering nonsense as Hank fucked into him, the younger of the pair bouncing up and down above Hank's thighs.

"Fuck, Gav, hold on," said Hank against Gavin's ear, voice just short of a growl as he moved his hands to cup his ass, gripping him tightly as he stood up and carried him again over the table. Gavin's back met the hard, cold surface of the wooden table, Hank's hands moving beneath his knees to hoist them up by his sides as he started fucking into him at a faster pace than before, thrusting deeper into him while Gavin pretty much screamed in pleasure. Hank could literally break the table with how hard he was pounding into him but at that moment, Gavin Reed, age thirty-six, a Libra born in downtown Detroit and detective at said city's police department, could not have fucking cared less.

Gavin came first, moaning Hank's name as he did so. The sound of his wrecked voice was enough to drive the Lieutenant over the edge, fingers digging into the muscle of Gavin's thighs hard enough to bruise as he buried himself as far as he could before coating his insides in white.

They stood there for a while, both panting and sweating- especially Gavin under the messed up frills and crumpled fabric of his costume, lying limp and boneless on the table top.

"Guess it's my turn to take care of you," said Hank, a low chuckle punctuating his words as he slipped out of his partner and tucked himself in. Gavin only replied with a small dopey grin and it was enough permission for Hank to gently pick him up in bridal style and carry him off to the bathroom to clean themselves- but mainly Gavin- up.

Breakfast lay forgotten on one end of the table and it was a wonder that the now cold coffee mug hadn't toppled over. Hank kept in mind to go clean up the left-overs later, lest Sumo got to them before he could stop him.

Maybe he should leave his old magazines in more _accessible_ places more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 for HankVin Week 2018: Domestic.  
> Work title from the song 'Saviour' by St. Vincent.  
> (Visit the official Tumblr for the event @hankvin-week)
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr/Twitter @peachtipple. ^^


End file.
